


Sharky Drabble

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: Tom is scared of sharks.....





	Sharky Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was submitted by tumblr @ms-cellanies for my Breaking the Block Contest:  
> “Tom has his niece for the weekend and decides to take her to the local aquarium. The tour guide is a 30 year old American marine biologist who recently moved to London. She doesn’t watch much tv & rarely goes to the movies so she doesn’t know who Tom is. Don’t forget, Tom’s AFRAID of sharks!”  
> So, I changed this up a bit, because I don’t really feel comfortable writing his niece. I think I’ve mentioned her once in another story, but she wasn’t in the story. So… creative license and all that jazz.  
> I hope you like what I did :)  
> Warnings: Language?

 

Standing in the big lobby of the aquarium, I fidgeted with the collar of my aquarium issue polo shirt, wishing stupidly for the first time that it was a little more feminine. Also that I had perhaps done something with my hair other than literally rolling out of bed and throwing it up in a pony tail. It wasn’t everyday that _The Mr. Tom Hiddleston_ came to your work. In fact, this wasn’t even supposed to be the day that _The Mr. Tom Hiddleston_ came to my work. That was supposed to be tomorrow. I even had the perfect outfit picked out. Professional, yet not my standard mucking around in the penguin enclosure polo.

“Should be here any minute.” Luke murmured quietly from my side. I looked over at Tom’s publicist. He was so calm and collected. I envied the man. My insides were freaking out and he hadn’t even arrived yet.

“Oh. There he is.” I said blankly, watching him through the large windows in the front, just casually strolling down the sidewalk. He was wearing what was known as his uniform, on a website that I never, ever frequented.

Every night.

“Tom!” Luke waved him over to us.

Joining us far too quickly for my senses to deal with, he flashed his megawatt smile at me and I just blinked at him. I looked down, realizing that he was holding his hand out for a hand shake. Blinking again, I just turned and pointed towards the massive tank that was central to the lobby.

“This is where we’ll be filming today, Mr. Hiddleston. I hope you don’t mind getting wet!” I said, instantly cringing at the sly grin that came across his face at the word wet.

“Not at all.” He said, following my gaze towards the tank, watching all the brightly colored fish darting in and out of the coral and plants. “It’s all for a great cause, isn’t it? My niece loves it here. It would be such a shame if your fundraiser this year didn’t make as much as you need to operate.”

I nodded and motioned for Tom and Luke to follow me. The camera crew that had been standing around, awaiting Tom’s arrival, began unpacking their equipment.

“Let’s see how the Mighty Loki does against a shark!” Chuckled one of them. The others laughed and went about their business.

Tom stopped in his tracks and looked from me to the tank, back at the camera man, back at the tank. The color drained slightly from his face and he swallowed a few times before he noticed me watching him. He shot me a small smile that looked like he was about to vomit.

“Lead the way, my lady.” He croaked. Luke tried to hide a giggle.

About 20 minutes and one very, very tight wet suit later…..

“Ok, we’re going to lower you down into the tank, you’ll swim up to the glass and wave. That’s it. See? No big deal!” I tried to convince the man to let go of the ladder and get in the tank.

No dice. He was holding on for dear life.

“Tom, it’s just like we talked about.” Luke said to him from his nice, dry spot on the platform. Tom glared at him.

“I don’t understand. Can you not swim?” I asked him, trying to hide my smile. I’d seen The Night Manager. I knew damn well the man could swim. Thoughts of the pool scene frolicked in my head. I shook it and looked at him again. The poor man was terrified.

“Of course I can swim!” He sounded slightly put out, but then looked at me and sheepishly mumbled, “I heard about the shark.”

“I’m sorry, what was that last part?” I was trying not to laugh.

Really, I was.

“I heard the camera man say that there is a shark in this tank…. I don’t like sharks. Nothing against them personally…. It’s just… the teeth…” He trailed off, looking miserable. I couldn’t help the snort. It just came out. The poor man blushed instantly.

“Mr. Hiddleston, I-” He cut me off.

“Tom, please.” Even clinging to a ladder for dear life, he was charming as hell.

“Tom. We don’t even have a shark here at the moment. Ours got sick and he’s currently rehabbing at the clinic. Besides, he has his own tank. No one goes in that one.” I tried to sound soothing.

“No sharks?” He asked sharply.

“No sharks.” I repeated, holding up my hand with the Girl Scouts honor. He raised his chin, trying to save his dignity. “What about any other fish with large teeth?”

I shook my head, turning to look at the film crew down on the floor near the front of the massive tank in the middle of the aquarium. They looked irritated.

“I promise, nothing is going to eat you up in there. Bob the eel might flirt a little with you, but he’s harmless.” I tried to joke. He didn’t budge. “What can I do to get you to get in the tank, Tom? Name it!” Looking at me from the ladder, he winked, dove in and swam over to the platform where I stood.

“I was waiting for you to say something like that. Dinner? Tonight?” He grinned his signature cheeky grin and pulled the mask over his mouth, diving down to the bottom of the tank and getting it in one shot.  
I looked over at his publicist who just grinned and me and shook his head, laughing.


End file.
